Miracle Resurrection
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Helen thought she knew him, but she was wrong.


_I suck at summaries. I always try so hard to write something meaningful, but when I see the result, I am never satisfied. My love for Helen Magnus/Jack Harkness ship is still getting stronger and stronger. I already wrote a story about them, but I was wondering how Helen found out that Jack couldn't die. Then I got an idea. So, enjoy reading. Your reviews will be appreciated. Possitive or negative. **  
**_

_Thank you.  
_

* * *

_**Miracle Ressurection**_

* * *

She was pressing against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. The pressure against his skin was getting weaker and weaker and she couldn't feel her hands anymore, but her inner voice was telling her that she should hold on. It was worth it.

He was worth it!

The sound of the battle behind the forest made her shiver. Helen hated wars. She was the one who always tried to solve every problem without fighting, without wounds and blood. But not this time. They hurt her friend and if someone hurt her friends it means that they hurt her too. The man, laying on the ground, meant a lot to her. Their friendship had lasted for a very long time. It wasn't any of the „normal" kinds of friendships. They had saved each other's lives many times, helped each other everytime one of them called for help. Helen had always had feelings for him, but she was brilliant at hiding them deep inside in her heart. Jack was the kind of a man she liked. The tall, strong man, who always was gentle to women, who took care of their comfort. Brown hair and blue eyes she loved looking into. Her secret wish was to be more than friends with him. Helen often dreamt about him, and she had kissed him many times in her dreams, but she wanted to know how his lips tasted in real life. She shook her head. There was no time for thoughts like those she had in her mind right now. He was bleeding and his heart was beating slowly. Jack was dying in her hands and she wasn't ready to let him go. Hopeless, she looked around as if there was someone who would help her, a doctor or a soldier who would take them to the nearest field hospital.

„Jack!" she whispered.

„Stay strong!" Helen leaned and gave him a kiss on the lips as if she believed her kiss would save him, or at least would give him strength to survive. Nothing happened. Jack's chest stopped moving, he breathed out for the last time. Jack's head tilted back easily and his eyes remained closed. First tears started falling down from Helen's eyes and were falling on Jack's cheeks. She knew that his wound was too severe to be healed. He also lost a lot of blood. All her doctor's instincts were telling her she did what she could. She tried to save him.

But she failed.

Her fingers were touching his face, his lips. She wished they had never come to this battle. If she knew she would lose her friend, she would have never agreed with Jack. They would have stayed at the Sanctuary and they would have been safe. Both of them. When Jack was gone, she wasn't sure she would get out from the woods without being seen. They will surely kill her imediately when they saw her. Should she stay with Jacks body, hidden at the edge of the wood until the battle was over? How long will it take? Will she survive without food and water? Many questions, no answers, just a weak try to keep her mind busy. A weak mind trying not to go mad.

Helen took Jack's hand and squeezed it.

„I am sorry," she said. She whispered her „Goodbye" quietly and took a deep breath. Ready to leave his body, she wanted to stand up, but something or someone pushed her back to her knees. She freaked out a little and looked around. She didn't see anyone. Helen turned her head to see Jack's motionless body, her hand was still stuck in his hand. Jack opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He came back, his heart started beating again, his chest was moving up and down depending on how he was breathing. There was blood on his shirt but as Helen found out there was no wound anymore.

„Jack?" Helen's voice broke. Tears filled her eyes.

„It's impossible!" she said and helped Jack to sit. Their eyes met, the short silent moment was stronger than thousand words. If there was something or someone Jack would love to see everytime he came back from death, it was Helen's face, her eyes, her smile. Even her tears. Tears of happiness.

„It's a miracle!" Helen added. She had no idea about what had happened, and she didn't know what had brought him back, but she didn't care. He was back and that was the important thing.

„Let's go home." Jack squeezed her hand and stood up. He checked the surroundings and when he was sure there was nobody who could hurt or kill them, stretching out his hand he helped Helen to get up. He never ran away from a battle, but this time it was different. Helen was too important to him, he couldn't risk her life. Not after what happened to him. He couldn't leave her alone and go by himself. He only needed to be sure she would be safe. Maybe he was the one who can't die but it wasn't the same in Helen's case. Jack knew she wasn't ageing, but she wasn't immortal either. Getting her to safety was his mission now. Jack took Helen by the hand, squeezed her gently to give her a sign that she should follow his lead. She did, without hesisation.

* * *

_The End_

_P.S. Thank you Chloe, you are an amazing beta.  
_


End file.
